ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are Back!
We Are Back! 'is the 1st Episode of Season 4 of Alien of the Week. Plot ''The episode begins in the new studio. It's Black and has Blue spots and Blue lights. It has Brand new black Sofas and the same old Wooded floor. 18-year-old Jimmy Jones walk into the studio. Jimmy: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Jimmy Jones and this is Alien of the Week Season 4! Jimmy continues talking while walking over to the sofa and sitting on it. Jimmy: Today, starting our new season, in the winter we have an Ice alien. Someone who we know from the Original Series, but never used by 10-Year-old Ben! WHo is it? It's Articguana! The crowd cheers and claps as Arctiguana comes on from backstage. Arctiguana jumps and takes a seat on the sofa. The crowd stops cheering. Jimmy: Good Day, Sir! Arctiguana: No need to be that formal. And my name is Arctiguana, not Articguana. Jimmy: Realy? They told me differently. Arctiguana: Everyone has always been getting my name wrong. It's Arc-ti-guana! Jimmy: Okay, Okay! So, Arc-ti-guana, I want to ask you a few Questions. First off, what are your thoughts on the reboot? Arctiguana: The reboot is a good idea, it will attract new fans and possibly get back some old ones. Jimmy: And do you think you will be in? Arctiguana: I doubt it. Probably not. I wasn't in the Original Series that much either, so I doubt ill be here, but who knows. Jimmy: And who do you think will be in the reboot. Arctiguana: I would love to see a new Ice alien in the place of me and Big Chill. Honestly, I want to see more new aliens rather than old. seeing Heatblast and Ghostfreak in there would be cool as well. Jimmy: Let's change the subject. What is your relationship with your Ultimate form? Arctiguana: It's good. He's like a Big Brother. Sometimes a bully, sometimes nice and sweet. Jimmy: and what about Big Chill? Arctiguana: He always gets my name wrong and thinks he is better than me. Jimmy: Isn't he? Arctiguana: No he isn't. Jimmy: Really? I thought you were the rip-off Arctiguana: I was first. I appeared in the original series! Jimmy: Okay, okay, Chill! Arctiguana: Don't you even mention his name. Jimmy: Okay! Next Question! What's the story of the design changes? Arctiguana: Simply my appearance in when Ben 10,000 transformed into me, it was my more mature form. The one in Omniverse was a more childish form. Jimmy: Interesting! Well, It's that time. It was fun talking to this Polar Manzardill from X'nelli, but we are out of time. Here's a clip from the Original Series. I hope you enjoyed, and Goodbye! The Screen fades black as both starts walk away from the stage. The clip is rolled with a little Static before it Static is rolled again for a second and the show ends with a black screen. ''THE END''''' Characters Hosts * Jimmy Jones Guests *Arctiguana Trivia *The original guest of this episode was going to be Big Chill or Ultimate Articguana. Category:Alien of the Week Category:Reo 54 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Alien of the Week Season 4